Grand Chase Chronicles/Birth of Darkness
''Grand Chase Chronicles: The Birth of Darkness ''is a planned DLC expansion for the game. It is a prequel that takes place in two parts; the first part being in Kounat, and the second taking place in Bermesiah. It will be released on August 2021 worldwide in all platforms. This DLC is part of the Expansion Pass for Grand Chase Chronicles, and cannot be bought seperately. Plot Part 1: Kounat One day, Grandiel is sent on a mission to find the Klara Libri, which is said to be hidden in a Celestial Lab somewhere in the realms of Elyos. Joining him is Baldinar, who he demanded to find in order to find out more about the Demon War and why they attacked Kounat in the first place. Upon finding the Klara Libri in the run down labs, Baldinar takes it and then decides to become a Creator and starts working on it. Kounat is then invaded by demons and then Scarde Vi Serdin and Esnar Din Kanavan also join in battle. The three fight off the demons but eventually meet Duel, who then injures Baldinar. Grandiel, in order to keep Baldinar safe, teleports him away to halt the attacks, but the battle was just the beginning. Baldinar decides on using the Klara Libri to build a invention known as the Soul Stone, which he'll then use the Aernas Hammer to then transform into a god. However, the plan fails and then the Aernas Hammer explodes, taking the kingdom of Kounat. Serdin and Kanavan evacuate to another continent, known as Bermesiah. Part 2: Bermesiah 1500 years later after the point where Serdin and Kanavan founded their kingdoms in Bermesiah. Serdin and Kanavan train Karina Erudon, but things change when they run into Ashtaroth on their way back to Kanavan. They fight him off, but not before Ashtaroth casts a demonizing spell on Karina, which further causes her to be reborn as Kaze'aze. Kaze'aze then stealthy gets into the Kanavan Kingdom, takes Ronan with her and then wages war against Serdin. Serdin as a response, sends the Violet Mage Guild to counterattack Kanavan, They instead, join forces to take down Kaze'aze. In between the battlefield of Bermesiah, both of them fight off against Kaze'aze in many forms, but as the war drags on, Kaze'aze becomes tired and frustrated and refuses to fight, only to escape afterwards. Peace returns to Serdin and Kanavan kingdoms for a bit, but Kanavan refuses to forgive Kaze'aze at all, so she considers on sending a new force; Kanavan Trackers, to track down Kaze'aze, with Elscud Sieghart as the leader. Gameplay The gameplay is basically the same as Grand Chase Chronicles, except that instead of using a linear stage structure, its a full-on open world to explore. Unlike the main campaign, which supports multiplayer, the expansion only supports single-player. As this is a shorter DLC, the max level is 40 as there are 26 main quests in the game and only two open world areas, or 10 hours of storyline. There will be parts where Serdin or Kanavan will be guiding an army of soldiers for battle. While the armies are not playable, they function as "Guest" units and can be commanded to "Stay/Follow". Note that the SP skills for the new characters are different. They can only hold three SP skills as the Circle button is instead replaced with a Charge Attack which is an elemental burst which does varying effects depending on the enemy's condition. Charge Attacks are charged by using SP skills and have four levels; I, II, III, IV. These special characters do not use a Hyper, instead they use Charge Attacks. Characters While Ronan returns from the original game, this a list for new Chasers that weren't playable in the original campaign. Note that after completing this DLC, you'll freely be able to use the new characters in the main campaign. Note if they "chain attack" outside the DLC, they can only use their Charge Attacks. While Baldinar appears as a supporting character partway through the story, he isn't playable and gets removed sometime during the first part, and Karina is a party member in part 2, but only temporary. Grandiel Grandiel uses a replica of the Klara Libri for his attacks. His flagship ability are the Magic Marbles, summons which can heal the enemy or attack the enemy. It takes 100 SP to summon the Magic Marbles and a cooldown of 14 seconds if the marbles are destroyed via enemy fire. Light attacks are represented by Klara Libri strikes and heavy attacks represent magic. In the prologue, Grandiel uses a ordinary grimoire nicknamed the "Spellbook". Serdin Queen Serdin is an Archmage which focuses both on supportive abilities and offensive abilities. Light attacks are represented by scepter strikes while heavy attacks represent magic. Kanavan Queen Kanavan uses a sword for her attacks. However, with each finishing combo, she leaves behind sword auras which increase the damage the enemy takes with both light attacks and heavy attacks. If enough auras stack (4), they explode doing damage to the enemies. To balance things, Kanavan has lower damage outputs than other characters, which makes achieving great combos mandatory to take down her enemies. Serre Chain Buster A new ability that appears in the expansion is nicknamed Chain Buster, where instead of simply using Hypers for the Chain Bursts, party members can be commanded instead to use a upgraded version of the SP skill which debuffs the enemy with various effects. If the debuffs link together, it becomes a "Chain Buster" which does critical damage. Elemental Charge Attacks can be used to inflict a "elemental break" which debuffs the enemy to take more elemental damage. World Kounat Bermesiah Achievements (TBA) Category:Expansions Category:Prequels Category:Downloadable Content